The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apricot tree, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as "Ruby", and more particularly to a apricot tree which produces fruit which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately June 9 to June 12 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California, and which further is distinguished as to novelty by producing a freestone fruit, which has a flavor superior to that of existent commercial varieties and which has a coloration having a high percentage of red present with a blush coloration occurring in a distinctive striped pattern.
There are a number of criteria within which a commercial variety of tree fruit must excel if it is to be a success in the fresh market. Among these are ripening date, flavor, texture, shipping quality and the like. Another criterion is the coloration of the skin of the fruit. Typically, fruit having high coloration is commercially desirable in that it is attractive and therefore appealing to the purchaser. More subtly, high coloration, particularly if different from that of competing commercial varieties, attracts immediate attention in the marketplace which substantially enhances the likelihood of commercial success.
Fresh market apricot varieties are characterized as to coloration typically by yellow to orange skin coloration in some instances having a slight red blush. The uniformity of this coloration among commercial varieties means that visibly there is little to distinguish the varieties from each other. Accordingly, particularly in apricot varieties of tree fruit it is highly desirable to develop a variety which produces fruit which not only has superior characteristics as to flavor, texture, ripening date and shipping quality, but importantly has a skin of high coloration and distinctive appearance.